memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Edinger Deet
|species = Trill (joined) |gender = Male |birth = 2334 |affiliation = |posting = (2385) (2404) |rank = Captain (2385) Admiral (2407) |image2 = Edeet2.jpg |caption2 = Doctor Edinger Deet (2370) }} Edinger Orix Deet, formerly Edinger Orix, was a joined Trill and was the first host of the Deet symbiont. He is a Starfleet medical officer who served as commander of the and the . Edinger Deet was killed during a skirmish with a Sheliak battlecruiser in 2408. Edinger Deet appears in the stories. Early Life Edinger Orix was born at the Trill Embassy to Andoria, his father Milsa Orix was the Trill Ambassador to Andoria. Growing up as an outsider, Edinger was often teased and called names such as pink skin by the Andorian children. He formed a thick skinned personality, and developed a sense of sarcasm, sharp wit, and a gruff attitude to combat the harassment. In 2347, while on a trip to ski the Andorian Alps, a ski lift collapsed, leaving one of Edinger's classmates badly injured. While waiting for a medevac to arrive, Edinger used pieces of his own coat to form a bandage to limit bleeding. Because of his efforts, his classmate survived without permanent injury. After the incident, Edinger's Andorian classmates accepted began to accept him as one of their own. The incident also set forth Edinger's lifelong instinct for medicine. In 2351, Edinger enrolled in medical school on the Trill homeworld against his father's wishes. As he pursued his training, he found himself fascinated by the process of symbiosis. After making several inquiries with the symbiosis commission, he was admitted for evaluation to be joined. The commission was prepared to reject Edinger, but they deicded that, as he was raised off world, he would be fit to host a juvenile symbiont. In 2355 Edinger was joined with the Deet symbiont immediately following his graduation from medical school. Nimbus III In 2361, Edinger's father died, and with his last words, inspired Edinger to seek out work where he felt he could do the most good. After several inquiries, he settled on Nimbus III as a target for his work. Edinger procured a large quantity of medical supplies, and leased a small property in Paradise City from which he could administer medical care to the impoverished settlement. Edinger began to familiarize himself with the community in Paradise City, and maintained an open-door policy to anyone seeking medical care. The Orion Syndicate cell that operated in Paradise City was unhappy when he balked at their demands for protection money. Spending much of his leisure time in Paradise City's tavern, Edinger grew to love Dabo. He developed a strong friendship with the tavern's manager, a Romulan named Felisa. Edinger and Felisa eventually began a romantic relationship, which was disrupted when the Orions coerced Felisa into stealing a large quantity of drugs from Edinger. Edinger worked on several plans to derail the Syndicate presense in Paradise City, but ultimately was never able to execute those plans himself. Eventually Edinger witnessed an altercation between Felisa and a rowdy Orion. When the Syndicate member raised a hand to Felisa, Edinger grabbed a knife from behind the bar, and fatally stabbed the Orion with surgical precision in his neck. Edinger charged out of the tavern, and rushed to sneak aboard a Bolian freighter just as it departed for a supply run. Knowing he would be a marked man in Paradise City, Edinger would never return to Nimbus III. Unsure where to go, he chartered transport to Earth, where he enrolled in Starfleet to sharpen his medical skills, and make better use of himself. Starfleet Career Having proven himself a skilled Doctor, Edinger's enrollment in Starfleet was fast-tracked to commission. By 2370, Edinger was assigned as Chief Medical Officer aboard the . In 2379 the Sunnyvale's bridge was destroyed in a battle with an Orion pirate vessel. Edinger, as the most senior officer left alive, was able to take command of the Sunnyvale, leading it to escape. For his actions in saving the Sunnyvale, he was awarded the Starfleet Medal of Honor. As stories of his exploits spread, Edinger Deet's reputation as a quick witted commanding officer began to impress upon Starfleet brass. Upon refit in 2381, Starfleet placed Deet in command of the Sunnyvale, where he served for several years. In 2399, Edinger was promoted to the rank of Admiral, and was considered a leading candidate to become the Federation President's nominee for Surgeon General. Instead, he was called back into service by Fleet Admiral Kathryn Janeway when a Borg Unimatrix Vessel encroached upon Federation space. Though he led a successful task force in repelling the invading vessel, his Chief Engineer Nicole Rahall was assimilated and lost to the Borg. Following the incident, Edinger retired from command for several years. In 2404 Starfleet requested that Edinger's position as Captain be reinstated so he could command the newly commissioned USS L'Étoile du Nord on the front lines of the Klingon War. There, the science vessel served as a medical escort through some of the war's worst skirmishes. Retirement and Death In 2408, Edinger again tried to retire from command, but before settling in to office life, Fleet Admiral Edward Park personally requested that Edinger command one last mission. He was sent to develop a cure for a mycotoxic contamination on Mintaka III. Though he was able to cure the medical crisis relatively quickly; the L'Étoile du Nord was ambushed by Sheliak battlecruiser. As the ship escaped the conflict, Admiral Deet rushed into a plasma fire to activate an emergency containment system. Though his actions saved the ship, Admiral Deet was burned fatally. Ship's surgeon Uldo Osprin was able to remove the Deet symbiont, unfortunately Edinger died during surgery. First Officer Aznia Toma was the only other Trill aboard, so she was rushed in to accept the symbiont transplant, and preserve the memories of the Admiral. Though Edinger Deet died, Aznia Deet survived with his memory and was awarded commission of her own ship, , upon completion of the joining. Category:Admirals Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Trill Category:Star Trek: Federalist Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Chief medical officers